Kearrin Surik
Character name is... Kearrin Surik was the Son of the Jedi Exile Macen Surik and Former Echani Handmaiden Brianna. Following the Passing of all Members of the Sith Triumvirate and shortly before his Father's Second Disappearance, Kearrin was his Father's Informal Jedi Apprentice and Student. When his Father Dissappeared his Training was Taken over by his Father's Former Student, Bao-Dur. He was also the Husband of Kellia Valorum and the Father of Telliar, Atton, and Arrea Surik. Background Early Childhood and Life Born shortly after the Final Battle of Malachor V against the Sith Triumvirate, Kearrin Surik was one of the First new Jedi Apprentices that his Father and the Lost Jedi Trained. His Father passed on his Powerful connection to the Force and his Leadership Abilities. Kearrin was the Eldest of Macen Surik's Children and was Capable of Powerful Feats of Force Power at an Early age being able to Warp Durasteel at Age Four. He was trained by his Father in the Basic Principles of the Force, and Lightsaber Combat. His Father Created a Series of Holocrons that Would pass on his teachings should he pass. His Childhood was tumultuous as his Father was often away, Helping rebuild Decimated Worlds like Telos IV, Dantooine, Iridonia, and Onderon. But when his Father was around, Kearrin was Happier than before. Force Training and Jedi Apprenticeship Due to his Powerful connection to the Force, Kearrin Father trained him as a Jedi Sentinel, knowing he'd be a Target of the Dark Side of the Force with his Power, and that placing him amongst the Jedi Guardians would be a Mistake. Despite his Father being a Jedi Weapon Master, a Powerful Rank amongst the Jedi Order's Guardian's, He taught Kearrin how to Blend in with the Crowd, Disguise his Presence in the Force, and how To Slice into Computer Networks. Kearrin was Extremely Adept at this and Found he had the Force Ability of Mechu-Deru. This gave him the ability to become a Jedi Tech Expert. With his Skills now Broadened His Father taught him how to feel the Currents of Life on a Planet to Search for Force-Sensitives or to hide from them. He then Trained him in Lightsaber Combat Forms I, III, V, and VI. Kearrin had Now been Trained Extensively by His Father, that he Chose to take him on as an Apprentice. First Mission Nar Shaddaa His Father took him to Nar Shaddaa where he Was trying to increase the Hutt Cartels Shipments of Fuel from Sleyheron to Telos Citadel Station. His Father told him to wait in the Background and watch. His Father Negotiated an Increased Amount of Fuel per Shipment in exchange for Getting rid of the Local Exchange Boss, Ode'reain, who had taken over after the Disappearance of Goto. After Wiping Ode'reain's, mind, they discovered Several of his Slaves were Force-Sensitive, and Freed them before taking them to Dantooine. Before Leaving The Smugglers Moon, Kearrin's Father Insisted and Encouraged Him To Form Connections and Contacts amongst Nar Shaddaa's Locals. Within a Few Days, and After Trading Favors with Exchange Bosses, Vogga The Hutt, Refugee's and Winning The Nar Shaddaa Swoop Racing Open, They Left For Dantooine. After Leaving Nar Shaddaa, The Received A Distress Signal from a Smuggler's Vessel under attack Meeting Kellia Valorum After Saving The Smuggler Vessel They Discovered Senator Efrin's Daughter, Kellia Valorum amongst Various Slaves. Kearrin and His Father Then Freed The Slaves and Kellia and Took Them To Dantooine. Upon Arrival At Dantooine, Kearrin Discovered That Most of The Slaves were Force-Sensitive, Kellia Included. Kearrin's Father offered The Freed Slaves The Chance To Join The Jedi Order, and Should They Not Wish To, They May Stay if They wish to, until they can be returned to their families. Kearrin and His Father Met With Senator Efrin and informed him of His Daughter's Force-Sensitivity, and offered to teach her sufficent control, so she isn't tempted to fall to the Dark Side. As Efrin is Senator of Telos, a World that owes a Great Debt to The Surik Family, Efrin Agreed. Kellia and Kearrin were Subsequently Grouped together With The Wookie Lorhaggharr, Ithorian Isloza, Selkath Ozoern, and The Zabrak Meelun. Chosen to Be Trained at the Dantooine Enclave By Jedi Master's Bao-Dur, Who Fought In The Mandalorian Wars Under Kearrin's Father, and Designed the Mass Shadow Generator, Also Master's Visas Marr and Mical who Served As The Seer and Headmaster of the Dantooine Academy Respectively. Kellia and Kearrin Learned Under Bao-Dur, While Ozoern and Isloza Served under Visas and Lorhaggharr and Meelun Learnt From Atton. Bao-Dur Taught Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Echani Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Jedi Knight's Category:Jedi Exiles Category:Jedi Survivalists Category:Jedi Master's Category:Jedi Martial Artists Category:Jedi Sentinels Category:Jedi Tech Experts Category:Jedi Slicers Category:Slicers Category:Tech Experts Category:Exo-Technology Engineers Category:Engineers Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Pilots Category:Jedi Aces Category:Exiles